Untitled
by EmilyxSarah
Summary: FYI this is virgilisfrigginhott. I changed my pen name! I couldn't think of a good title, but I will try to later on. Anyway, a new girl moves to Amity Park, and happens to be in most of Danny's classes. Danny takes a liking to her, but what will he t


**ok, this is my first Danny Phantom fic! I've written others, but this popped into my head after about 3 months of thinking about it. I've only written the first chapter so far, so I really dont kno how long it will be between updates. i just started 9th grade today... hey what do ya kno? i'm the same age as danny! im like obsessed with him and the show! o ya btw my old pen name was virgilisfrigginhott. i changed it cuz i have kno idea why i picked that name in the first place. so now its DannyPhantom'sChik! lol i like this one better. anyway, if y'all have any ideas for this story, lemme have 'em! i'll put in a thank you and i might even start adding characters. so if ya have a good idea, and ya wanna be in the story, let me kno! also, if you wanna be in the story, i'm gonna need a name for your character, a brief description of their personality, and a brief description of their appearance (you don't really have to describe what they look like, tho.) so anyway i'll stop holding you up with this and let ya get on with the story!

* * *

**

Untitled

14 year old freshman Danny Fenton burst through the doors to Casper High breathlessly as he tried to make his way to class without keeling over from exhaustion. He had overslept this morning and woke up with only 10 minutes until school started. He had already missed the bus, so he had to get dressed at lightening speed and hardly had time to brush his teeth and hair. In his hurry, he had completely forgotten that he could simply fly to school as Danny Phantom.

Danny rushed down the hallway toward Mr. Lancer's language arts class and peered inside the door. Mr. Lancer had his back turned and was writing on the chalkboard, so Danny took this opportunity to sneak into the classroom unnoticed. Luckily, Mr. Lancer didn't turn around. Danny made his way to his seat in between his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Today was Danny's lucky day, because Dash Baxter, the captain of the Casper High football team (and Danny's personal bully), was sound asleep behind Danny and didn't have the opportunity to make a loud announcement that Danny had been late.

"About time you got here", hissed Sam.

"Yeah. Where have you been? Did another ghost escape from the Ghost Zone?" Tucker whispered.

"Heh, for once, no. I overslept. Exciting, huh?" Danny said sarcastically.

At this point, Mr. Lancer turned around and faced the class.

"Class, I am pleased to announce that we have a new student. Would you please come to the front and introduce yourself?" Lancer said with a tiny smile as he motioned for the new student to come forward.

The new girl stood up from a seat in the very back. Danny gazed at her as she made her way to the front of the room. She had stick straight, medium length, chestnut-brown hair, deep, emerald green eyes, and a sweet smile. She was wearing stressed blue jeans and a purple spaghetti-strap shirt that made her eyes stand out even more, and showed off a little bit of her flat, tan stomach. Dash had woken up and was staring with googly-eyes at the new girl. _Uh-oh,_ Danny thought. When the new girl reached the front of the classroom she stood up straight and looked around at her classmates. She was relatively tall for her age, about 5' 9", about an inch shorter than Danny. She started to speak with a slight southern accent.

"How y'all doing? I'm Emily Johnson, and I just moved here from Loganville, Georgia. Um, y'all's school seems really nice, and I'm excited to be here. I'm a real sporty person, and I play volleyball and softball. I also write poetry. I'm looking forward to spending the school year here." With a soft smile, Emily made her way to the back of the classroom and found her seat.

Throughout the rest of the period Danny kept stealing glances back at Emily. He noticed that Dash did the same, but instead of glancing, Dash just stared.

When the period finally ended, Danny tried to hurry up and catch up with Emily, but she was out the door too quickly. _I hope I can talk to her before Dash or Kwan or Paulina does,_ Danny thought. _She can't get mixed up with them._

Meanwhile, Emily was at her locker getting her money for lunch when she felt a presence behind her locker door. She shut her locker and saw a tall, blonde, strongly-built boy in a letter jacket leaning against the lockers.

"Can I help you?" Emily looked at Dash strangely.

"You're name's Emily, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Dash. Dash Baxter. Listen, my crew and I were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us. We have an empty seat, and we wanna make you feel welcome." Dash smirked at her.

"Uh, sure. That sounds great," Emily said with a large smile. Dash lead Emily to the table where Kwan, Paulina, Valerie, and some more football players were seated. Dash started with Paulina and introduced the group.

"Emily, this Paulina, Kwan, and Valerie." Emily nodded at each of them and took her seat. A few minutes later, she noticed that Dash and Kwan were looking over in one direction while whispering to each other and snickering. Emily looked over in the same direction and saw two boys and a girl. One boy had raven-colored hair, a red and white T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and piercing ice-blue eyes. The other boy was an all-out geek, and the girl also had raven hair, violet eyes, and was wearing all black. They were walking past the table where Dash and Emily sat. The next thing Emily new, the boy with black hair was on the cafeteria floor with his tray sliding half-way across the room. She looked back at Dash and Kwan and saw them doubled up with laughter.

"Better watch where you're going, Fenton", Dash said with a sneer.

"Danny! Are you alright?" The girl stooped down to help the boy called Danny up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sam." He shot daggers with his eyes at Dash and Kwan. For a split second, Emily thought that she saw Danny's eyes go from that piercing blue to a glowing green. Danny, Sam and their friend walked off to a table and sat down. Emily followed them with her eyes, and Danny caught her looking their way for a moment. He smiled and gave a small wave, and she quickly turned around. _He's kind of cute,_ Emily thought. She looked up at the group at her table, which was still snickering. Emily suddenly didn't want to have lunch with them anymore.

"Hey, guys?" They all looked at Emily. "I'm gonna go ahead and move to another table, ok? See ya." As she got up to leave, Dash called her name.

"Emily, hold up. Why are you leaving? Don't you want to stay and get to know the group. We can make sure freaks like Fen-_teeny_ stay out of your way." He gave her a knowing smirk.

"Ok, maybe some shallow bitch would take you up on that offer, but I do _not_ have any respect for people who treat others that way. You can keep that kind of shit to yourself." With this, Emily turned her back on Dash, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open, and walked away to an empty table. Little did Dash or Emily know, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had overheard the entire conversation.

Emily found herself a seat at an empty table and sat down. She couldn't believe the way Dash had treated that boy, Danny. Of all the mean things to do, and especially where the entire freshman class could see. While she was thinking this, she hadn't noticed the tap on her shoulder. She felt the second tap and heard someone clear their throat. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy named Danny smiling down at her.

"Hey. Mind if I sit down?" Danny motioned to the seat on her left.

"Uh… uh… sure! Go ahead!" Emily blushed a little bit and nodded. As he took his seat, Emily looked him over. _He is_ really_ cute!_ Danny sat down and looked at Emily. He stuck out his hand and Emily grasped it firmly.

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"I'm Emily. Emily Johnson."

"Yeah, I know. We're both in Mr. Lancer's first period." Emily smiled warmly. "I wanted to let you know that I overheard your conversation with Dash. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, it's just that you could tell that Dash had gotten you pretty mad. I also wanted to say thanks, for standing up to him. Not many freshmen have the guts to do that." Danny chuckled nervously. "Oh, and I also wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind joining my friends and I for the rest of lunch. We can show you around the school and we might even have more classes together."

"Uh… sure! That sounds great! Thanks, Danny." Emily stood up and gathered her tray. Danny lead her over to where Sam and Tucker were sitting. Danny motioned for Emily to sit down between Sam and himself.

"Emily, this is Tucker, and this is Sam", he motioned to the other boy and the Goth.

"Hey, y'all", Emily said quietly.

"Hi", Tucker and Sam said brightly in unison. The three of them started asking Emily about where she had moved from and how she was liking Casper High so far.

* * *

At the end of the lunch period Emily walked with Danny, Sam, and Tucker out into the hallway. As Emily parted from the group to go to her locker, Danny caught up with her. He compared their schedules and they both found out that they had all but one class together. Emily was in band, which was her last class of the day. Danny and Emily walked together to their next class, where they met up with Tucker and Sam. Emily was thinking to herself on the way there,_ Wow, I'm liking Danny more and more with each time I talk to him! He's not just cute; he's sweet, too! Maybe if I get to know Danny more, he'll start to like me back... but will he accept me once I tell him my secret?

* * *

_

**ya ya, i kno. it sucked. but i promise all of you it will get better! o btw if you're aDannyxSam fan, then you might not like this story as much as others. but i like the plot. i think that i'm doing pretty good, considering that this chapter totally sucked! lol i am accepting flames, i want all of you to be honest with your reviews! ok? don't sugarcoat what ya gotta say, just say it flat out! review! O wait! I will only update if I get _at least_ 10 reviews!**


End file.
